Para llegar a tu corazón
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: La vida de Endo Mamoru da un giro de 360º cuando Kazemaru Ichirouta, el hijo de unos amigos de sus padres, se va a vivir bajo el mismo techo que él. ¿Podría surgir algo entre ellos, aunque sus personalidades sean opuestas? Yaoi *Varias parejas*
1. Primera impresión es siempre importante

**¡No! Por favor, no me peguéis! Sé que algunos me querrán matar por haber borrado Magic Life, pero si queréis matar a alguien id a por Noe-chan, Ana-chan y Yeni-senpai, mis tres mejores amigas fueron las que me recomendaron borrarlo para ayudarme a actualizarlo, porque se les habían ocurrido unas ideas y me convencieron para publicar este fic que antes no me tenía muy convencida... en fin... no sé como lo hacen, pero siempre me convencen en todo XD.**

**He utilizado algunas palabras en japonés y les he puesto un número al lado... al acabar el capi he puesto un pequeño traductor para que entendáis las palabras, aunque la mayoría de ellas ya las conocéis XD.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, el día en que me toque la lotería y llame a todas las fans del yaoi para modificar el anime y el manga es cuando me pertenecerá, mientras tanto, es de Level-5.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. La primera impresión es siempre importante<strong>

La lluvia caía torrencialmente sobre Inazuma Town. Endo Mamoru corría con rapidez mientras sostenía sobre su cabeza la cartera de la escuela para no mojarse demasiado… pero no daba muy buen resultado por la intensidad de la lluvia.

—_Sabía que no tenía que haberme quedado a entrenar hasta tarde… _—pensó el chico a la vez que abría la puerta de la casa—. ¡Tadaima! (1)

—¡Mamoru! —gritó su madre mirándolo con regaño—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Sabes la hora que es?

—Gomen (2), me quedé entrenando hasta tarde —se disculpó el castaño mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa—. Me tomaré un baño para que no me pille un resfriado.

—Te lo prepararé ahora mismo —informó la mujer mientras se dirigía al baño. Endo suspiró con pesadez y después se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba hacia su cuarto, esperaría allí hasta que su madre acabara de prepararle la bañera.

Estuvo en su cuarto esperando, hasta que su madre llamó a la puerta:

—Mamoru, ya puedes ir a bañarte.

—Ya voy.

—¡Ah sí! Recuerda que tu padre y yo nos vamos mañana… no te olvides —dijo su madre. Mamoru sonrió y respondió:

—No te preocupes, no lo olvidé.

Cuando su madre iba a salir, esta dio un respingo como si acabara de acordarse de algo y dijo:

—Es verdad Mamoru, antes de que me olvide… mañana el hijo de nuestros amigos va a quedarse a vivir aquí por una temporada.

—¿Eh? —preguntó el castaño parpadeando un par de veces—. Ah, vaya… entonces vendrá mañana ¿no?

—Sí —la mujer asintió—, mañana vendrá hacia aquí, ya he hablado con sus padres.

—Bien —sonrió Mamoru con entusiasmo— seguro que nos hacemos amigos.

La señora Endo sonrió falsamente tras eso, no es que quisiera generarle falsas esperanzas a su hijo, pero si quería ser amigo de ese chico iba a tenerlo muy difícil.

La última vez que había ido de visita con su marido le había conocido, se fijó en lo frío y reservado que era ese chico, incluso se podía decir que era un poco arisco.

…

—¿Os vais? —preguntó un chico de cabello azulado amarrado a una coleta alta y de ojos de color rojizo oscuro.

—Sí, mañana a primera hora —dijo fríamente un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos, iguales a los del chico que tenía enfrente. Una mujer de cabello azul y de ojos grises lo miró de la misma forma que el hombre y dijo:

—Te vamos a mandar a casa de unos amigos nuestros, Kazemaru.

El chico levantó la vista mientras abría los ojos impresionado y preguntó:

—¿Eh? ¡Un momento! ¡Eso no es necesario que lo hagáis!

—Ya lo hemos decidido —informó el hombre—. Si no te gusta, te aguantas.

Tanto el hombre como la mujer se retiraron del lugar, dejando a Kazemaru allí solo. Frunció el ceño y gruñó un par de maldiciones, no tenía ganas de ir a vivir con nadie.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación y se acostó en su cama, dejándose caer sobre ella. Sus padres siempre decidían por él, nunca le dejaban elección de elegir, es como si ellos le hicieran infeliz a propósito… no se extrañaría si llegara a ser verdad.

—_No quiero ir junto a nadie… ¿es que no puedo estar solo por unos meses si ya tengo 16 años? ¡Maldita sea! _—pensó mientras se quedaba dormido en la cómoda cama sobre la que estaba acostado, cerrando los ojos, abandonándose en los brazos de Morfeo.

Por la mañana…

Kazemaru se despertó por el sonido del despertador que tenía programado de la noche anterior. Abrió los ojos con pereza y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido con la ropa que tenía puesta ayer, además de que le dolía a horrores la espalda por una mala postura que había puesto.

—_Creo que hoy no va a ser mi día _—se dijo mentalmente mientras miraba la hora del despertador, al ver que tenía tiempo, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha matutina… necesitaba despejarse.

—_Estoy cansado de todo, ya sé que para mis padres solo soy un estorbo… eso es, un simple estorbo..._

Kazemaru apretó los puños en cuanto salió de la ducha tras pensar eso, sintió como sus ojos empezaban a aguarse algo y se sorprendió por eso. Rápidamente se lavó la cara para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, había prometido no llorar por eso, no quería llorar… se sentiría estúpido.

Bajó hacia abajo cuando se visitó con el uniforme del instituto y se paró enfrente de la mesa de la cocina, que tenía una nota.

**Kazemaru, te dejamos la dirección de la casa a la que tienes que ir, ve allí después de clase.**

El chico de ojos rojizos dobló la nota y la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón, después se dio la vuelta y, sin desayunar ni nada, salió por la puerta en dirección a su nuevo instituto, el instituto Raimon.

…

En el salón 2-A…

—¡Ohayou! (3)—saludó Endo mientras entraba en su salón mientras ahogaba un bostezo con la mano. Kido sonrió y devolvió su saludo:

—Ohayou Endo, ¿acaso te acabas de levantar?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó dubitativo el castaño. El muchacho de rastas lo miró y respondió:

—Bueno… es que tienes cara de no haber dormido bien.

Endo ahogó otro bostezo antes de sentarse al lado de Kido y susurró:

—Pues no… no he dormido anda bien.

—Seguro que te has acostado a la hora que te ha dado la gana, seguro —informó Kido mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida. Endo suspiró y después le sonrió a su amigo, rápidamente se acordó de algo importante.

—Eh, Kido… —llamó por lo bajo el castaño, haciendo que el de rastas le mirara con atención—. ¿Sabes qué pasó con Shirou y Goenji?

El chico de ojos rojos suspiró con pesadez y susurró:

—Ni idea, solo sé que el sábado tuvieron una discusión bastante fuerte y ayer, el domingo, no se hablaban para nada… pero no tengo ni idea del motivo de su pelea.

Mamoru puso una cara de preocupación y dirigió su vista hacia Goenji, quien estaba sentado unos asientos atrás.

—Kido, si siguen enfadados van a tener un problema… ¿no se sientan uno al lado del otro? Si de verdad discutieron muy fuerte puede que no soporten estar sentados al lado —dijo Endo, Kido asintió ante lo que dijo.

De repente, ingresó en clase un chico de cabello plateado y de ojos grises, con una expresión seria no muy típica en él… Fubuki Shirou. Goenji levantó la mirada en ese momento y Fubuki lo miró también, Kido y Endo empezaron a sentir el ambiente muy cargado en cuanto veían como se miraban ambos… era como si el hielo y el fuego estuvieran en un combate indeciso.

—Kido… siento como si una tormenta helada estuviera invadiendo la clase —musitó Endo con un tic en el ojo. Kido sonrió de manera nerviosa y susurró:

—No Endo, esto es más que una tormenta helada… es polvo de diamante.

Shirou se acercó a ellos y dijo:

—Kido, ¿dejarías que me siente con Endo? No te importa… ¿verdad?

Yuuto tragó duro al ver la mirada tan fría del defensa, así que se levantó de golpe y dijo:

—¿Cómo me va importar? ¡Para nada! Siéntate con Endo, yo iré junto a Goenji.

—Bien, de acuerdo —respondió Shirou mientras se sentaba al lado del capitán del equipo de fútbol. Mamoru se puso algo nervioso al estar justamente al lado de ese chico que estaba enfadado, pero no pudo más que aguantarse, total… ¿qué más daba? Mientras no le matara a él todo estaría bien.

El castaño se levantó para ir al baño, necesitaría despejarse un poco, quizás si se lavaba la cara se aclararía un poco, además… no soportaba estar en esa clase con el ambiente tan tenso.

…

—Muy bien, ¿y ahora cuál se supone que es mi clase? —se preguntó Kazemaru caminado por los pasillos del instituto mientras miraba hacia los lados—. Supongo que debería ir a dirección y preguntar, ¿pero dónde está dirección?

Kazemaru resopló molesto y frunció el ceño con fastidio… estaba claro que hoy no era su día, además de que ese día era el primero en su nuevo instituto.

Se puso a caminar dispuesto a encontrar dirección por si solo cuando chocó contra alguien. Antes de que cayera al suelo por la fuerza del choque, el otro le agarró el brazo para que se mantuviera en pie.

—Perdona —susurró la persona con la que había chocado—, no me fijé por donde iba.

Kazemaru se fijó que era un chico un poco más alto que él, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos del mismo color, además de una curiosa banda alrededor de su frente.

—Da igual, no ha pasado nada —respondió impasible el peli azul a la disculpa del castaño. Endo se sonrojó levemente al verle, era un chico con una apariencia muy delicada con unas facciones muy finas, tanto como una chica… era un muchacho bastante atractivo.

—Etto (4)…

—¿Podrías devolverme mi brazo? —preguntó Kazemaru directamente sin cambiar su expresión seria. Endo se sorprendió ante eso y miró hacia su mano, que tenía agarrado el brazo del peli azul.

—¡Ah, claro! Gomen, no me di cuenta.

—Sí, como sea —susurró el chico de ojos rojizos—. ¿Podrías decirme donde se encuentra dirección? Es que soy nuevo y no sé qué clase me toca.

Endo entendió al instante. Nunca le había visto por el instituto y tenía intención de preguntarle en que clase estaba, pero ahora comprendía el porqué no le había visto… era nuevo.

—Claro —respondió el castaño con una sonrisa—, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

—No, quiero que me digas donde está… sé ir a un sitio si me lo indican —respondió fríamente el peli azul. Mamoru miró impresionado esa reacción y dijo:

—Ah, gomen… siento si te has sentido incómodo o algo, no era mi intención…

—Nandemonai (5), ¿podrías decirme donde está dirección? Faltan cinco minutos para que suene el timbre.

—Hai (6) —respondió Mamoru—, está en el piso de arriba. Cuando subas las escaleras vas hacia la derecha y es la primera puerta, ese lugar es dirección.

—Arigato (7).

El peli azul se fue directamente hacia dirección y Mamoru se disponía a volver a su clase, ya había ido al baño y al parecer el encuentro con ese chico lo había despejado algo pero…

—_Qué chico tan frío, no puedo decir que sea un maleducado pero… me pareció muy arisco _—pensó el castaño mientras se ponía sus manos detrás de la nuca y caminaba hacia su clase lentamente, no tenía intención de volver rápido, estaba al lado de un Fubuki Shirou cabreado… eso solo podía significar que estaba en peligro.

…

En el salón 2-C…

Sakuma se hundió en el asiento mientras bostezaba con pereza, odiaba los lunes más que nada. Afuro se rió y dijo:

—No seas vago y siéntate bien.

—Hai, oka-san (8) —sonrió con burla el peli plata mientras se ponía bien. Terumi lo miró con el ceño fruncido y dijo dándole un codazo:

—Baka (9).

Sakuma sonrió de lado y se acercó a Terumi hasta estar su cara muy junta con la de él, inmediatamente el rubio se ruborizó levemente.

—No te enfades Teru-chan, ¿vale? —susurró el peli plata mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Sakuma y Aphrodi ya llevaban un tiempo saliendo, aunque no mucho… además, había muy pocas personas que lo sabían, principalmente 6: Fubuki Shirou, Fubuki Atsuya, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kido Yuuto, Fudou Akio y Genda Koijiro.

—Ohayou… —susurró Midorikawa con cara de sueño mientras se sentaba con unas ojeras terribles bajo sus ojos y con cara de cansancio. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver el estado de su amigo y Sakuma preguntó:

—¿Cómo…? ¿Qué te ha pasado Midorikawa?

—¿Conocéis la palabra silencio? Yo creo que he olvidado lo que significa… —dijo el peli verde mientras le daban ganas de llorar—. Y no soy el único, Nagumo, Suzuno, Hiroto y Osamu están igual que yo…

Un chico de cabello blanco y uno pelirrojo entraron en el aula con la misma cara que el peli verde: Suzuno Fuusuke y Nagumo Haruya. Terumi los miró mientras una sonrisa algo divertida aparecía en sus labios, sin duda alguna también habían pasado sueño.

—Sigo sin entender que ha pasado —dijo Aphrodi—. Ohayou Suzu-chan, Nagu-chan.

—Explícame que tienen de buenos —gruñó el pelirrojo mientras se dejaba caer en la mesa de su pupitre. Suzuno se sentó al lado del chico de ojos dorados, después puso una mano sobre su boca para ahogar un bostezo y frotó su ojo derecho con su mano.

Aphrodi se sonrojó levemente y después susurró maravillado:

—Kawaii… (10)

Nagumo lo miró mal y después abrazó al peliblanco mientras gruñía:

—Este es mío, tú búscate a otro.

—No soy un peluche, baka… —refunfuñó Suzuno mientras se dejaba abrazar por su novio. Afuro sonrió con diversión y dijo:

—Es que Suzu-chan es muy tierno, y eso que no se lo propone…

Nagumo entrecerró los ojos y miró a su amigo con desconfianza, seguidamente abrazó más posesivamente a Suzuno dándole a entender al otro que el albino era solo suyo.

…

Kazemaru se dirigió a la salida de clase hacia la casa del hijo de los amigos de sus padres, en realidad no tenía ganas de ir, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Al final le había tocado en el salón 2-B, sentado al lado de un chico pelirrojo y de ojos verdes que según le habían dicho se llamaba Hiroto Kiyama.

Suspiró mientras sacaba la nota del bolsillo, donde estaba apuntada la dirección, pero después se dio cuenta de un detalle muy importante… él no conocía para nada Inazuma Town, Kazemaru y sus padres se habían mudado hace apenas una semana.

—_Shimatta… _(11)_ solo me pasa esto a mí, ¿ahora por dónde se supone que voy? _—pensó el peli azul mientras daba un suspiro pesado.

Endo caminaba hacia la salida del instituto con un chichón en la cabeza, uno bastante grande… eso le pasaba por preguntarle a Goenji que había pasado entre él y Shirou. Suspiró con cansancio y miró hacia otro lado algo molesto, ¿por qué sus amigos se habían peleado de esa manera y él, por preocuparse, se ganaba un chichón bastante doloroso, por cierto?

—Ah, vaya día… ¿eh? —Mamoru se detuvo justo frente de la puerta al ver el mismo peli azul arisco y frío de esa mañana, el que buscaba dirección. Miró un poco dubitativo hacia él, pero finalmente decidió acercarse a él para ayudarle si lo necesitaba.

—_¿Por dónde será? _—se seguía preguntando el peli azul mentalmente, como si alguien le fuera a responder.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Endo situándose detrás de él, dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas. Kazemaru dio un respingo y miró rápidamente hacia atrás, encontrándose al chico de esa mañana.

—Pues sí —respondió el chico de ojos rojizos cambiando su expresión de sorpresa a una seria de nuevo—, ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrar esta dirección? —preguntó mientras le mostraba el papel.

El castaño lo cogió y miró la dirección, después abrió los ojos impresionado y susurró:

—Esta es mi casa… la dirección de mi casa…

—¿Endo? ¿Te apellidas Endo? Si es así, soy el chico que va a vivir contigo durante los próximos días —explicó el muchacho—. Yo soy Kazemaru Ichirouta.

No, el nombre no le sonaba de nada aunque… ahora que lo pensaba, su madre no le había dicho el nombre del chico que iba a ir vivir con ellos.

—Sí que me apellido Endo… mi nombre es Endo Mamoru —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Estaba claro que la primera impresión que había tenido el uno del otro no había sido precisamente la mejor. Kazemaru pensaba que Endo era un chico algo graciosillo con un carácter demasiado alegre, en su opinión, era un tipo de persona bastante pesada; y Endo pensaba que Kazemaru era un chico frío y tosco, que apenas podía sentir emociones.

Con semejantes impresiones, ¿cómo podrían convivir a gusto?

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Os gustó? Espero que sí, me esforcé mucho para modificar el capi, ya que el argumento de este fic iba a ser totalmente distinto... me encantó poner a Kaze-chan frío y serio, en cierto modo se ve más sexy XD. Una pregunta importante, queréis que salga mi personaje del fic de Cambio rotundo, Hikaru Hotaru? Es importante que respondáis a la pregunta, ya que si queréis que salga lo pondré en el próximo capi!<strong>

**Ah, sobre los padres de Kaze-chan... bueno, serán como los malos del fic, ya veréis el porqué. Aquí va un pequeño traductor:**

**(1) Tadaima= Ya he llegado, estoy en casa**

**(2) Gomen= Lo siento, perdona**

**(3) Ohayou= Buenos días**

**(4) Etto= Interjección de duda, puede leerse como: esto…, bueno… normalmente se utiliza cuando no se sabe que decir**

**(5) Nandemonai= No es nada, no tiene importancia**

**(6) Hai= Sí**

**(7) Arigato= Gracias**

**(8) Oka-san= Mamá, dicho de manera formal**

**(9) Baka= Idiota, tonto**

**(10) Kawaii= Lindo, bonito**

**(11) Shimatta= Maldita sea**

**Sayo, ya nos veremos y recordad... no me matéis a mí por lo de Magic Life, fue la influencia de otras personas las que me empujaron, quiero aclarar que ese fic no se iré, cuando lo modifique lo volveré a subir! **

**Cuidaos mucho, que la fortuno siempre os acompañe!**

**P.D: Unos reviews no estarían mal, ahora sí... Sayo!**


	2. No todo es lo que aparenta ser

**Sí bueno… ¿qué puedo decir en mi defensa? … nada T-T Lo siento muchísimo, soy una de las personas más vagas y estúpidas del planeta al haber abandonado (temporalmente) este fic T-T **

**No tengo excusa con decir que fueron los exámenes, pero de verdad que la inspiración es traicionera (por qué siempre le echamos la culpa a ella? Porque la tiene!)**

**Como iba diciendo, espero que me perdonéis y sigáis leyendo este fic, este capi es más largo (me salió así) y espero que os guste.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes que son míos son los profesores de Raimon High School y Hikaru Hotaru.**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

><p><strong>2. No todo es lo que aparenta ser<strong>

El trayecto hacia casa estaba siendo bastante pesado. Ni Endo ni Kazemaru se dirigían la palabra, el segundo porque ya no era muy hablador por sí solo, pero el primero porque… no sabía que podía decirle a un chico tan frío como él.

—Recogeré mis cosas en mi casa y vendré para aquí con las maletas —informó Kazemaru mirando bien la casa a la que había llegado, la casa de los Endo. Mamoru miró a su compañero y preguntó:

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? A lo mejor después no sabes cómo volver y…

—Sé cómo volver… no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mí.

Tras un gran rato, Kazemaru había vuelto de su casa con dos maletas y se dispuso a instalarse en esa casa. La convivencia entre ellos tan solo en esos minutos que llevaban juntos fue tal y como se habían imaginado… desastrosa.

—_¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? _Kazemaru…

—¿Hm?

—Verás… tú…

Endo no sabía que decir. Estaba sentado frente a frente con Kazemaru mientras cenaban (comida preparada por Endo Mamoru).

—¿Intentas acaso entablar una conversación conmigo de manera despreocupada? —preguntó el peli azul. Una gotita resbaló por la sien de Mamoru y sonrió nervioso.

—Se puede decir que sí. Lo que yo quería era hablar contigo para conocernos y tal… y sabes…

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, ambos mirándose a los ojos. Endo los observó, sus ojos rojizos, se veían tan fríos. Finalmente, Kazemaru cerró los ojos mientras se levantaba con su plato, que se encontraba vacío.

—No es necesario que te molestes, mi vida no es precisamente de lo más interesante.

—Demo (1)…

—Oyasumi nasai (2), Endo-san —se despidió el otro mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba, no sin antes dejar el plato en el fregadero.

Mamoru se quedó pensando. Los ojos de Kazemaru, tanta frialdad, tanto dolor. ¿O acaso había confundido los sentimientos que mostraban esos ojos rojizos?

…

El sonido de la música a todo volumen empezó a sonar en la madrugada. Hiroto Kiyama despertó de golpe y se levantó sobresaltado, quedando sentado sobre su cama.

—¡Ah! ¡No me lo puedo creer! —dijo el pelirrojo totalmente desesperado—. ¡No de nuevo!

—Hm… —gruñía Nagumo, que compartía habitación con Hiroto, mientras mordía la almohada en señal de rabia—. ¡Qué apaguen la música! ¡Quiero dormir!

—¡Suzuno, cálmate! —exclamó una voz del pasillo. Ambos pelirrojos se miraron entre sí y después abrieron la puerta de su habitación, asomándose a ver qué pasaba ahora. Delante de ellos se encontraban Midorikawa tirando de Suzuno, quién parecía no muy contento… en realidad, Suzuno Fuusuke en ese momento era como la ira personificada.

—¡AH! ¡LOS VOY A MATAR! —gritó fuera de control del peliblanco mientras arrastraba con él al peli verde, quién tenía lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su amigo en semejante estado. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de ambos pelirrojos y suspiraron entre sí… realmente entendían a Suzuno.

—_Adiós a mis lindas horas de sueño _—pensó Osamu mientras unas lágrimas exageradas caían por sus ojos, realmente tenía sueño y mañana tenía que ir a la universidad a primera hora.

Suzuno se dio librado del agarre de Midorikawa, que se quedaba viendo a su amigo con preocupación cómo abría la puerta del departamento y bajaba a toda velocidad al piso de abajo. Nagumo salió a toda velocidad siguiendo a su novio para que no cometiera alguna locura, sabía que cuando estaba enfadado era imposible reaccionar bien con él.

Hiroto permaneció viendo con una gotita en la cabeza como Osamu se deprimía y se mantenía de rodillas en el suelo mientras un aura depresiva le rodeaba por completo. El pelirrojo albino soltó un suspiro y miró a Midorikawa, al mismo tiempo que el peli verde miraba hacia él.

—¿Tú también crees que es mejor seguirles? —preguntó el de ojos negros. El de ojos verdes esmeralda lo miró por un momento y sonrió.

—Sí, es mejor mirar a ver qué ocurre, sabemos que Nagumo y Suzuno pueden llegar a ser realmente problemáticos —comentó Hiroto mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa—. Además… Osamu-san está tan deprimido que no creo que tenga ganas de pararles los pies —murmuró con aún con la gotita en la cabeza al ver de nuevo a Osamu totalmente deprimido.

No tardaron mucho en salir del departamento hacia el piso de abajo, llegando justo en el momento en que Suzuno se libraba del agarre de Nagumo y golpeaba con una furia digna de temer la puerta en dónde salía esa estruendosa música.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse y salió una chica de unos 20 años de cabello negro y con un piercing debajo de la ceja. Miró de arriba abajo al peliblanco y una sonrisa lasciva curvó sus labios.

—Vaya amor, ¿vienes a unirte a la fiesta? —preguntó con una voz algo ronca. El de ojos azules la miró con furia y gritó:

—¡Quiero que apaguéis la música! ¡Ahora!

—Uh, ¿y eso por qué?

—¡Puede que tú no sepas lo que significa descansar! ¡Pero yo sí! ¡Apaga la música y déjanos dormir tranquilos!

Las protestas de Suzuno no parecían ser de mucho agrado para la joven, por lo que optó cerrar la puerta en las narices del peliblanco, no sin antes añadir:

—Cuando quieras algo más que aguarnos la fiesta, entonces vuelve…

Los ojos de Suzuno se oscurecieron por la rabia e iba a llamar otra vez a la puerta, pero rápidamente se le cerraron los ojos por el cansancio, cayendo entre los brazos de Nagumo, que lo acomodaba para que no se cayera.

Hiroto y Midorikawa bajaron la vista algo deprimidos… otra noche más sin dormir.

…

Al día siguiente…

—¿Quieres que vayamos juntos al instituto? —preguntó Endo con una amable sonrisa. Kazemaru se le quedó mirando y después susurró:

—No es necesario que lo hagas por obligación.

Un signo de interrogación apareció encima de la cabeza de Mamoru, en señal de no entender qué quería decir el chico peli azul… ¿por obligación?

—¿Nani? (3) —dijo el castaño mientras lo miraba preocupado—. ¿Hice algo que te hizo pensar eso? Yo no quería ofenderte ni nada por el estilo, solo quería que fuéramos juntos a la escuela… para conocernos mejor y eso, no lo hago por obligación, fui yo quién decidí querer ir contigo.

El de ojos rojizos se quedó analizando las palabras del chico. ¿No lo hacía por obligación? Era raro, normalmente quién se juntaba con él era por obligación. Casi siempre que sus padres trababan amistad con otro matrimonio, el hijo de dicho matrimonio era prácticamente obligado a ser su amigo… como un deber.

—Como quieras… —susurró el chico de cabello azul, no podía creer que hubiera aceptado, pero ese chico era un poco extraño. El castaño asintió y se dirigieron hacia el instituto, con paso algo lento.

Endo desvió la mirada hacia él, directamente a sus ojos. Se veían igual que ayer, tristes, fríos, apagados… no, no estaba confundiéndose, eso seguro.

Cuando llegaron allí, Kazemaru se separó de él para ir a su aula, pero antes de entrar, la voz de Endo le detuvo:

—Nos vemos después, ¿vale?

El chico miró hacia atrás y vio que Endo Mamoru le miraba con una sonrisa amistosa, demostrando su hiperactiva y amable personalidad. Una pequeña calidez recorrió el pecho del peli largo y volteó el rostro hacia la clase, sorprendido por esa reacción.

—Sí… claro… —respondió el otro con voz débil, ingresando en el aula, sorprendido aún por la reacción que antes había tenido.

Endo caminó hacia su clase, totalmente ignorarte de la reacción que acababa de tener su compañero de casa. Entró en el aula 2-A y se sentó al lado de Shirou, que tenía la mirada perdido en un punto inexacto de la clase.

—_Goenji… baka _(4)_… te detesto… _—pensó mientras se mordía el labio inferior para evitar un sollozo, la clase estaba llena y no podía permitir que alguien le oyera—_. ¡No! ¡No voy a llorar por esto! ¡Es estúpido!_

—Shirou… ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Endo mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro del peli plata, preocupado por la expresión triste de su amigo. Shirou sonrió falsamente y susurró:

—Sí, estoy bien… no te preocupes.

Kido observó eso desde unos asientos atrás, justo al lado de Shuuya y susurró mirando a su amigo:

—Goenji…

—¿Hm?

—¿Por qué no hablas con él? —preguntó mientras posaba su mirada en Shirou. Goenji resopló entre furioso y frustrado.

—Nos lo dejamos todo muy claro el sábado pasado… no hay nada de qué hablar.

—Goenji…

—Kido, ha sido culpa mía ¿vale? Si intentara hablar con Shirou, él no querría… está clarísimo.

El de rastas soltó un suspiro pesado y soltó:

—Ijippari (5)…

Shuuya le miró con sorpresa, pero Kido miró a otro lado como si lo que dijera no tuviera nada que ver con él, haciendo que el peliblanco frunciera el ceño.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea —dijo Endo mirando a Shirou. El peli plata tan solo se dejó caer encima del su pupitre y murmuró:

—No pasa nada, en serio…

—Bueno… como quieras, si quieres contármelo un día ya sabes dónde estoy.

Fubuki asintió y miró hacia delante, esperando a que el profesor entrara en clase.

…

Atsuya tan solo bostezó y se hundió el su asiento… tenía sueño, ¿por qué el instituto tenía que empezar tan temprano? Después no le quedaba ganas de hacer nada…

—Bienvenido señor Vagancia —saludó un chico de cabello rubio y ojos dorados con algo de burla. Atsuya sonrió de la misma forma y contestó:

—Venga Hikaru, a veces eres más vago que yo… ca-ri-ño —le susurró en el oído haciendo que el rubio de ruborizara y desviara la vista. Tachimukai suspiró y negó con la cabeza, a Atsuya le gustaba demasiado molestar a Hikaru, seguramente empezarían otra pelea dentro de poco.

—¡D-Deja de llamarme así… baka! —gritó el otro avergonzado. Atsuya le miró con el ceño fruncido y gruñó:

—Oe (6)… no es necesario que me insultes.

El rubio y el pelirrosa intercambiaron miradas de molestia, haciendo que Tachimukai los mirara con aburrimiento, estaba tan acostumbrado a verlos en ese plan que ya era una escena típica entre ambos.

—Chicos, el profesor vendrá pronto —advirtió el castaño. Atsuya lo miró de reojo y respondió:

—Como si eso me importara…

—¿Y a mí qué? Tan solo estoy avisando…

El profesor de matemáticas no tardó mucho en entrar y empezaron la clase rápidamente, la tenían algo atrasada. Hikaru tan solo suspiró por lo bajo, haciendo que Atsuya lo mirara atento.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que pasó con Goenji-baka y Shirou?

—Es que… fue culpa mía que se pelearan —respondió por lo bajo. El pelirrosa sonrió y le dijo:

—No seas tonto Hikaru, no tienes la culpa de nada. ¿Vale?

El rubio se ruborizó en cuanto vio la sonrisa de su compañero y luego le sonrió de vuelta, agradeciéndole sus palabras. Tachimukai también sonrió al ver esa escena, pocas veces les veía en ese plan.

…

Afuro miró algo preocupado como Suzuno dormía sobre el hombro de Nagumo, quién también estaba a punto de dormirse.

—Así que fue por eso —dijo Sakuma, quién había oído lo que un Midorikawa algo atontado le estaba contando. El rubio miró al peli verde y contestó:

—Eso es malo… si no dormís nada, podéis acabar mal.

—No pasa nada —acabó diciendo el chico de ojos negros con algo de esperanza en su voz—. Furusawa-san, una ancianita muy amable, vive allí y vendrá para el lunes… esperamos impaciente ese momento.

—¿Una ancianita? —preguntó Jirou extrañado—. ¿Entonces quién demonios es la chica que está allí?

—Su nieta —gruñó en respuesta el albino, que había despertado del hombro de su novio—. Esa maldita, hija de la gran…

—Suzu, cariño, duérmete de nuevo, ¿quieres? —dijo Nagumo con una sonrisa nerviosa—. _Está empezando a recordarme a Fudou…_

—Esa chica le está "cuidando" de la casa mientras Furusawa-san está fuera —respondió Ryuuji, que se le estaban cerrando los ojos cada vez más—. Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que… Furusawa… san… vuel…

Sakuma y Afuro miraron a Midorikawa y vieron que estaba dormido encima de su pupitre. El de ojos naranjas miró a su uke y murmuró:

—Pobrecito…

—Hai (7) —respondió Afuro apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio. El peli plata sonrió y preguntó:

—¿Tu también tienes sueño?

—Iie (8) —dijo el chico levantando la cabeza—. Es solo que me gusta tu hombro…

Sakuma sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que Afuro respondió con una sonrisa.

…

—Kazemaru-kun —llamó Hinako-sensei, la profesora de lengua, con una sonrisita nerviosa—. Por favor, ¿podrías despertar a Hiroto-kun?

El peli azul miró hacia su lado y una gota resbaló por su cabeza al ver al chico pelirrojo durmiendo plácidamente en el pupitre. El de ojos rojizos suspiró y empezó a mover a su compañero.

—Eh… despierta… —llamó Ichirouta, rápidamente el chico pelirrojo abrió sus ojos y miró hacia su compañero algo somnoliento, en cuanto se dio que estaba en clase, abrió los ojos impresionado y se incorporó rápidamente, haciendo que los compañeros de clase empezaran a reír, excepto Kazemaru, que solo lo ignoró por completo.

—_Kuso _(9)_… ¡Esto es vergonzoso! _—pensó el chico de ojos verdes algo ruborizado por la vergüenza.

—Hiroto-kun —llamó la mujer—, se duerme por la noche en casa. Por hoy lo pasaré, pero la próxima vez me veré obligada a echarte, y no quiero hacer eso ¿vale?

El pelirrojo asintió e intentó atender en la clase, pero rápidamente empezó a tener sueño, aunque hacía todo lo posible por no dormirse.

Cuando tocó el timbre…

Endo se levantó algo tembloroso mirando a su nuevo compañero de pupitre, Fubuki Shirou. El peli plata tenía una enorme aura de color negro, envolviendo tétricamente al chico… realmente daba miedo.

El castaño suspiró y miró a Kido, que parecía estar en las mismas condiciones que Endo, solo que en vez de estar asustado de Shirou, lo estaba de Goenji, quién tenía la misma pinta que el defensa.

Bueno, tenían una razón para estar así…

**Flash Back**

El profesor de historia miró hacia sus alumnos, que estaban casi a punto de dormirse. Era la última hora y parecía que estaban deseosos de salir de ese infierno llamado "clase".

—¡Haréis un trabajo en parejas sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial! —advirtió Makei-sensei algo cortante. Los chicos despertaron todos y miraron al profesor con sorpresa—. ¡Quién no me entregue el trabajo está suspenso! ¡Quedáis advertidos!

Los alumnos se quedaron de piedra tras lo último que dijo, sería mejor no dejar pasar ese trabajo.

—Ya os avisaré cuando me tenéis que entregar el trabajo, pero os recomiendo que empecéis hoy o mañana. Ahora diré las parejas para hacer el trabajo…

—¿No podemos escogerlas nosotros? —preguntó una chica. El hombre la miró fríamente, haciendo que este se encogiera en el sitio, y gruñó:

—No, y advierto que no se pueden cambiar… a ver, primera pareja…

Makei-sensei empezó a enumerar las parejas que habría hasta que le faltaron solo dos.

—Bien, ahora… Fubuki Shirou y Goenji Shuuya.

Ambos nombrados abrieron los ojos con impresión… no podían creerlo.

—Y finalmente, Endo Mamoru y Kido Yuuto. ¡Es todo!

*RING*

—Adiós chicos, ¡haced bien el trabajo!

Makei-sensei salió de allí dejando a los chicos de piedra. Rápidamente se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia su compañero, con el que tenía que hacer el trabajo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Goenji se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Shirou. Este levantó la mirada sin mirarlo con mucha delicadeza.

—Hm…

—¡Siempre me ha sorprendido tu amplio vocabulario, Goenji-kun!—se mofó Shirou levantándose de su asiento y encarándolo con una sonrisa burlona. Shuuya frunció el ceño, pero después puso una sonrisa secarrona y contraatacó:

—Al menos no tengo la voz aguda como una niñita…

—¿Ni-Niñita? —preguntó el peli plata temblando de la furia.

Endo y Kido no sabían que hacer… ¡si no hacían nada quizás se acabarían golpeando! ¿O no?

—_Kowaii yo _(10) —pensó el portero con lágrimas en los ojos mirando a los chicos.

—Bu-Bueno, Endo y yo tendremos que hacer el trabajo y… creo que será mejor irnos —susurró Kido, haciendo que el castaño lo mirara como si estuviera loco. ¿Acaso el de rastas pretendía dejarlos ahí, a punto de matarse entre sí?

—Kido… —llamó la atención Mamoru. Yuuto lo miró y lo cogió por el brazo, alejándose del aula y dejando a Shirou y a Shuuya dentro de esta.

Fuera del aula…

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Si los dejamos así pueden acabar peor! —gritó el castaño preocupado—. ¡Será mejor volver!

—No lo entiendes… si los dejé a solas es porque no tenemos nada que ver en ese asunto. Es cierto que me enrabia no poder hacer nada, pero tampoco podemos estar separándolos siempre, algún día tendrán que hablar.

Las palabras que había dicho Kido hicieron que Mamoru se calmara y suspirara para intentar tranquilizarse, pero ver a sus amigos así no es que fuera de lo más motivador.

—¡Oh! —reaccionó Endo—. ¡Pero si he quedado con Kazemaru para ir a casa!

—¿Kazemaru?

—Es que mis padres han salido de viaje de negocios con unos compañeros de trabajo —explicó Mamoru—, y esos compañeros tienen un hijo que se llama Kazemaru Ichirouta, ahora mismo está viviendo conmigo.

—¿Endo-san? —llamó una voz por detrás. El chico se giró y vio a Kazemaru mirándolo con la misma expresión de siempre, el peli azul giró su vista a su lado y vio a Kido.

—Ah, ¡Kazemaru! —dijo el castaño con una sonrisa—. Mira Kido, te presento a Kazemaru.

—Hajimemaste (11) —dijo el de rastas extendiendo su mano hacia delante—. Mi nombre es Kido Yuuto, soy un amigo de Endo.

El peli azul miró la mano de su compañero y después lo miró con la misma expresión fría. El chico acabó por aceptar la mano de Kido, estrechándola con la de él.

—Sí, como sea —respondió Ichirouta, haciendo que Kido lo mirara algo sorprendido y Mamoru suspirara con pesadez.

—Etto… (12) Endo, mejor empezamos mañana con el trabajo. Hoy tengo cosas que hacer —dijo Yuuto mientras se despedía del castaño. Endo levantó su mano en señal de despedida y gritó:

—Matta ashita (13).

El castaño y el peli azul quedaron solos en los pasillos y se miraron entre sí. Ambos decidieron iniciar una marcha hacia su casa que, como era de esperarse, no se pronunció ni media palabra.

—_Necesito empezar a conversar con él sobre algo, pero… ¿de qué? _—pensó el chico castaño mientras le miraba. Se quedó prendado por un momento de él, su cabello azul, sus facciones tan finas, sus ojos… esos ojos que se veían tan tristes. Otra vez se lo volvía a preguntar. ¿Por qué? Podía notar a la perfección que en esos ojos se reflejaba toda la tristeza que ese chico tenía en su interior, y no solo tristeza, podía ver sufrimiento, dolor, rabia… Pero, ¿por qué?

…

—Oe Hikaru —llamó Atsuya—. ¿Podrías esperar al menos?

—Es que eres muy lento —sonrió el rubio. El pelirrosa sonrió pícaramente y, antes de que Hikaru pudiera reaccionar, Atsuya se encontraba besándolo. Cuando se separaron, el rubio parpadeó y bajó la vista con un adorable rubor cubriéndole las mejillas.

—Y tú eres algo lento para reaccionar cuando te beso —respondió Atsuya levantándole la barbilla y mirándolo directamente a los ojos dorados.

—Bueno tortolitos, no es que me agrade interrumpiros, pero en este momento no estoy de humor y quiero irme a casa —dijo Shirou detrás de ellos con poco humor. Ambos menores se tensaron y lo miraron algo asustados por el tono de voz que había utilizado.

—¿Shirou?

—Que va, el papa de Roma —contestó sarcásticamente. Hikaru miró a Shirou algo cohibido, ese chico peli plateado no solo daba miedo, sino que daba MUCHO miedo.

—¡Eh Shirou! ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¡Si estás molesto no lo pagues con nosotros! —reclamó Atsuya mirándolo desafiante. Una mirada dura y pérfida hizo que la seguridad que sentía el pelirrosa flaqueara por completo.

—No quiero pasar ni un segundo más aquí, me largo, ven si quieres…

Nada más decir eso, Shirou se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa. Hikaru lo miró y gritó:

—¡Shirou-san!

—¿Nani? —preguntó el peli plata volviéndose y encarando al rubio. Este bajó la mirada y dijo:

—La verdad es que…

—Si te vas a disculpar, déjame decirte que no es necesario. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada… —respondió con un tono de voz más tranquilo. Hikaru sintió como lo tomaban de la mano y miró que fue Atsuya, que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—¿Lo ves? No tienes la culpa de nada.

—¿Al final no vienes Atsuya? —preguntó Shirou alzando una ceja. El pelirrosa miró a su hermano mayor y contestó:

—Voy después, voy a acompañar a Hikaru a su casa.

En la noche…

La cena había pasado igual que la anterior… o quizás ligeramente distinta. Kazemaru tenía que reconocer que se encontraba muy incómodo… ¿por qué el estúpido de su compañero Endo Mamoru no paraba de mirarle?

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? —soltó el peli azul fríamente mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Endo no pareció inmutarse por esa reacción, tan solo cerró los ojos y dijo:

—Sumimasen (14), no quería incomodarte. Es que quería comprobar una cosa.

Kazemaru lo miró extrañado y después suspiró, seguramente ideas raras de ese castaño. El peli azul siguió comiendo, pero a los cinco minutos una vena palpitaba en su sien a causa de la rabia. ¡¿POR QUÉ ENDO MAMORU NO PARABA DE MIRARLE?

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el peli azul hartándose. Endo sonrió y contestó:

—Pensé que deberíamos intentar conocernos… me gustaría saber más cosas de ti.

Los ojos de Kazemaru por un instante brillaron por un instante, pero después volvieron a su habitual frialdad. No quería que nadie se acercara a él, debía mantenerse frío y distante, no quería que nadie pudiera conocer alguna debilidad de él.

—No es necesario que te intereses tanto por mí —dijo el chico. El castaño lo miró preocupado y susurró:

—Quizás me estoy metiendo donde no debería… pero… ¿ha ocurrido algo?

El peli azul levantó una ceja en señal de confusión. No sabía qué contestar a esa pregunta.

—¿Algo?

—Verás… tus ojos parecen muy tristes, tan apagados… la verdad es que me he dado cuenta ayer… dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma… ¿eso significa que estás dañado? ¿Acaso alguien te está haciendo sentir triste?

Ichirouta mostró una emoción por primera vez en su rostro desde que llegó a ese lugar… sorpresa. Una cara de sorpresa indefinida. Sus ojos se centraron en Mamoru, pero esta vez se mostraban distintos… totalmente perplejos mirando al chico castaño que tenía delante.

—_Este chico… fue capaz de ver cómo me siento tan solo con mirarme a los ojos… _—pensó el chico de cabello azul mirando al chico que tenía enfrente. Endo miró a su compañero y se levantó de su asiento, quedando justo al lado de él.

Kazemaru levantó la mirada para verle, como Endo estaba de pie y él sentado no lograba verle sino levantaba la cabeza. Mamoru se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del rostro del peli azul, mirándolo con una expresión bastante seria.

Se quedaron unos minutos mirándose, sin decir nada. Kazemaru pudo también notar la clase de sentimientos que Mamoru desprendía a través de sus ojos castaños: pasión, fuerza, valor, valentía… tantos sentimientos positivos, y él… ¿solo desprendía frialdad? Pues que patético comparado con Endo Mamoru.

Ese castaño tenía algo que no sabría que identificar. Quizás lo que más le sorprendió era la facilidad con la que podía entablar una conversación ese castaño, o quizás con la facilidad que sonreía y veía lo positivo de cada cosa o persona.

Kazemaru supo que él sería incapaz de hacer eso. Desde que era pequeño fue educado para ser frío y carente de emociones, un hombre de negocios hecho y derecho. Tampoco es que el cariño de sus padres hubiera ayudado, se acordaba que nunca habían hecho alguna fiesta de cumpleaños, ningún regalo, ninguna sonrisa, ninguna palabra de cariño, nada… solo frialdad y distancia, siempre estaban ocupados y nunca se dignaban a estar con él. Para sus padres, Kazemaru solo era una marioneta que tendría que seguir con su trabajo.

Finalmente, Endo sonrió y cogió una silla para colocarla justo enfrente de Ichirouta, que lo miró extrañado. El castaño lo seguía mirando con una sonrisa, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano.

—Me gustaría conocerte, saber más cosas sobre ti… si quieres empezamos por el saludo formal. Mi nombre es Endo Mamoru, hajimemaste —le sonrió más ampliamente el chico, haciendo que Kazemaru lo mirara aún más confundido—. Y tú… ¿cómo te llamas?

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio. El peli azul seguía mirando a Mamoru con sumo interés, pero dentro de un poco despegó sus labios y pronunció:

—Hajimemaste… mi nombre es Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Desde aquel día todo había cambiado en el interior de Kazemaru. Para él, Endo Mamoru era especial, fue la primera persona que fue capaz de ver como se sentía sin necesidad de preguntárselo, tan solo con observarle por un día, se preocupó por cómo se encontraba y se preocupó de preguntarle si quería ser su amigo.

Kazemaru comprendió que ese chico era soñador. Sabía que ese chico llamado Endo Mamoru hacía todo el esfuerzo posible para conseguir sus metas, eso lo hacía sumamente interesante.

Pero ese interés… en menos de una semana llegó a crecer desmesuradamente. Kazemaru no podía apartar la vista de Endo en algunas ocasiones y se quedaba contemplándolo por largo tiempo sin darse cuenta, prendándose de él. Eso lo hacía extrañarse, era cierto que le agradaba esa segunda impresión que le había dado el chico pero… ¿qué podía tener más de interesante que había hecho que acaparara toda su atención?

Para Endo todo había sido distinto. Desde ese día notó como Kazemaru había tenido una expresión más relajada y tranquila. Las conversaciones que últimamente tenían cuando llegaban a casa eran completamente distintas al primer día. Ahora podía hablar con Kazemaru fácilmente, aunque este siguiera teniendo la misma expresión neutra en su rostro.

Sin embargo, esa tristeza seguía presente en esos ojos. Supo que ese chico necesitaba amor o cariño, se notaba que en realidad era lo que él quería. No supo porque, pero Endo se cautivó de esos ojos, incluso se atrevía a decir que los adoraba por completo.

¿O quizás… llegaron a enamorarle?

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Traductor:<strong>

**(1) Demo…= Pero…**

**(2) Oyasumi nasai= Buenas noches**

**(3) ¿Nani?= ¿Qué?**

**(4) Baka= Idiota**

**(5) Ijippari= Cabezota, testarudo…**

**(6) Oe= Oye**

**(7) Hai= Sí**

**(8) Iie= No**

**(9) Kuso= Mierda, maldita sea…**

**(10) Kowaii yo= Tengo miedo**

**(11) Hajimemaste= Es un placer, encantado de conocerte…**

**(12) Etto…= Interjección de duda, puede leerse como: esto…, bueno… normalmente se utiliza cuando no se sabe que decir**

**(13) Matta ashita= Nos vemos mañana**

**(14) Sumimasen= Lo siento, perdona…**

**¿Y bien? Siento si no os ha gustado, pero de verdad he puesto todo mi esfuerzo en este capi. Intentaré no tardarme tanto con el próximo, de verdad. **

**Quiero agradecer los reviews de: kristinagm 18, Shouko-Marigold, MizuKi-chan-18, MidorikawaxRyuuji, Kasumi Yami no Amaya, Shaty Ana, YO, LecchiKagamine, Ferunanda Ruiza-chan, Mely Fubuki Kagamine y Javhi-chan.**

**De verdad, me emocionaron mucho los reviews, no pensé en llegar a los 11 ^-^ muchas gracias, no sé ni como expresar mi agradecimiento. El próximo capi ya lo empecé y espero tenerlo pronto, aunque tenga muchos exámenes procuraré no descuidar mis fics sí?**

**Sayo y cuidaos mucho! Besos a todos!**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Si no lo intentas, no lo conseguirás

**Bueno, de nuevo vengo con este fic! La verdad es que he tardado mucho, lo sé! Pero bueno... al menos traigo la conti no?**

**Como estoy castigada apenas me dejan tiempo para meterme en internet, así que cojo un poco de tiempo sin que me pillen! XDD **

**El capi no es de lo mejor (de echo estoy bastante decepcionada conmigo misma) juro que intenté hacerlo de otra forma, pero la inspiración (siempre tienes la culpa, maldita! ¬¬) es traicionera, parece no hacer caso a lo que le digo! T-T**

**Así que... espero que os guste, escrbir sin apenas inspiración fue un gran esfuerzo y pronto se acabará la Semana Sana (por qué? ToT es tan corta!) y empezarán de nuevo los exámenes! Dios mío, ya me deprimí... T-T**

**Bueno, espero que os guste el capi a pesar de todo!**

**_Disclaimer: _Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Los que sí son de mi propiedad son los profesores del Raimon y la familia Hotaru!**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Si no lo intentas, no lo conseguirás<strong>

Kido tan solo suspiró mientras salía del aula, dejando atrás a Goenji y a Shirou, que parecían a punto de matarse tras tener que hacer forzadamente el trabajo de historia. Salió con paso lento y totalmente desganado, no tenía ganas de nada y, la verdad, ver a sus amigos aún con esas tonterías tras haber pasado UNA MALIDTA SEMANA y sin haber solucionado nada, solo lo cansaba más.

Para colmo, le había mandado a Endo hacer parte de su trabajo y así podrían enlazarlo, con lo que quedaron en que Endo haría la primera parte y Kido la segunda pero… ¿quién iba a decirle que el menso de su compañero se encargaría de buscar información sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial en vez de la Segunda Guerra Mundial? En conclusión, tuvieron que rehacer el trabajo de nuevo, ya que Endo había cogido la parte de Kido y la había unido con la suya de una manera rarísimo, incluso llegó a poner que Hitler había estado en España reparando buques de guerra, ¿qué clase de estupidez era esa?

—_Solo se le ocurre a Endo… _—pensó el de rastas mientras sacaba sus gafas azules para frotarse los ojos, había pasado la noche en vela pensando el día que le esperaría a la mañana siguiente y, como esperó, no se equivocó, iba a tener una tarde movidita y ahora se le acumulaba todo el trabajo—_. Me quiero morir…_

Salió del instituto pensando en esas cosas deprimentes y no pudo evitar desanimarse más. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, había chocado contra alguien, cayendo al suelo sentado.

—¡Ittai! —exclamó Kido mientras cerraba sus ojos por el dolor del golpe, había caído bastante fuerte. El de ojos rojos se fijó que le extendían una mano y una voz le habló:

—Sumimasen, ¿te hiciste mucho daño?

Kido levantó la mirada y vio a un chico de cabello castaño, cortado de una manera particular, con unos preciosos y cautivadores ojos verdes. El de rastas se sonrojó cuando vio esos ojos de color verde oscuro, y no pudo evitarse perderse en ellos… esos ojos eran preciosos.

—¡Eh! ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó el chico mientras le pasaba una mano por frente de sus ojos rojos, haciendo que Kido reaccionase y se ruborizase, se había quedado como un auténtico estúpido mirando los ojos de ese chico.

—¡H-Hai! —dijo el estratega mientras aceptaba la ayuda del chico de ojos verdes y se levantaba del suelo—. Estaba pensando en algunas cosas…

—Pensé que te habíamos perdido —le el otro bastante risueño mientras miraba al chico de rastas. Este bajó la mirada y susurró:

—Ore… ¡me tengo que ir!

Antes de que el otro pudiera decir nada, Kido ya se había ido corriendo. El chico de ojos verdes se fijó en que en el suelo había unas extrañas gafas azules. Las cogió y miró hacia donde se había marchado el chico.

—Vaya… se le ha caído esto —susurró mientras miraba las gafas azules, sonrió y pensó—_. ¿Por qué las llevará? Tiene unos ojos rojos preciosos…_

…

Midorikawa y Suzuno iban caminando frescos como rosas e iban con una sonrisa despampanante (eso Midorikawa, Suzuno se mantenía tan serio como siempre). La verdad es que no había que ser muy listos para saber qué les había pasado: Furusawa-san había vuelto y su loca nieta, que habían descubierto que se llamaba Minako, se había marchado de allí poniendo cara de niña buena frente a su amable abuela.

Pero eso a los chicos no les importaba, con tal de que esa tal Minako se marchara y no volviera, serían felices. Nagumo y Hiroto también iban más espabilados, habían podido dormir bien la noche que la ancianita Furusawa llegó, alabándola a más no poder.

Y qué decir de Osamu… más feliz, imposible. Estaba derrochando alegría por todos los lados y, junto con Midorikawa, se había tirado encima de Furusawa-san abrazándola mientras lloraba de felicidad.

—La verdad es que no pensaba que os recuperaseis tan bien, cuesta creerlo —comentó Afuro divertido mientras observaba a Suzuno y Nagumo. Estos fruncieron el ceño y miraron a su amigo rubio, sabían que al "dios" le gustaba mucho burlarse de ellos.

—Mejor te callas —gruñó el pelirrojo de ojos dorados mientras ponía una mueca de fastidio en su cara.

—Bueno, nosotros nos despedimos aquí —dijo Sakuma cogiendo de la mano a su koibito. Afuro hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

—Matta ashita —se despidió el cuarteto de chicos viendo al peli plata y al rubio alejarse.

Midorikawa vio como ambos iban tomados de la mano, haciendo que mirara de reojo a Hiroto algo sonrojado. El pelirrojo lo miró extrañado y este se ruborizó más, bajando la mirada.

—¿Ocurre algo, Midorikawa? —preguntó Hiroto extrañado. El peli verde seguía sonrojado mirando hacia el suelo.

—Na-Nandemonai —respondió el chico sonrojado, le gustaría que Hiroto le cogiera de la mano pero… ¿cómo iba a hacer eso si solo eran amigos? Además, seguro que el pelirrojo no lo miraría con otros ojos, solo un amigo, nada más que eso.

—Oh —soltó Nagumo con voz cantarina y burlona—, Mido quiere que Hiro le coja de la mano. ¡Qué tierno!

El peli verde se tensó y el otro pelirrojo se sorprendió. Ryuuji notó como un aura de fuego rodeaba su cuerpo, mostrando la furia que le tenía al pelirrojo de ojos dorados en esos momentos.

—Te… ¡Te voy a matar! —gritó Midorikawa persiguiendo al otro, haciendo que su pusiera a correr mientras se reía de la cara del peli verde de ojos negros. Tras ellos dejaban una nube de gran polvo y, donde había estado antes, ahora se encontraban Hiroto, que los miraba sorprendido, y Suzuno, que miraba en dirección a donde había ido los chicos con los ojos entrecerrados y con aburrimiento.

—¿Sabes que ha querido decir Nagumo con eso? —preguntó Hiroto mirando a Suzuno. El peliblanco tan solo lo miró algo sorprendido y después susurró:

—No me creo que seas tan inocente… ikuso…

—Ah… hai —respondió el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a casa con el albino.

…

Quizás una de las cosas más sorprendentes en esta vida llega a ser que, la persona que menos esperas, se convierta en tu amigo, y aún más si tenías en mente ignorarlo y vivir como si no existiese.

Pero el plan de Kazemaru se vio completamente roto en cuanto Mamoru le había mostrado que quería ser su amigo de verdad, además de que había sido la primera y única persona que había averiguado como se sentía sin necesidad de decirle nada… eso demostraba que ese chico era especial.

Aunque había algo que lo desconcertaba… ¿por qué a veces se quedaba viendo como un tonto a Endo Mamoru? Vamos a ver, no tenía mucho sentido quedarse prendado de él cuando le sonreía o cosas por el estilo… en resumen, ilógico. Tenía que admitir que tenía una forma peculiar de ver las cosas, además de que era atractivo… para qué negarlo.

—Kazemaru… —llamó el castaño, haciendo que el peli azul se sobresaltase algo, sin que Endo lo notara. Ichirouta lo miró como siempre, fríamente, aunque con un toque algo distinto en sus ojos.

—¿Doushitano? —preguntó.

—Tengo que ir a casa de Kido para acabar de hacer el trabajo sobre la… ¿era la Primera o la Segunda Guerra Mundial? ¡Ah! ¡Ya no me acuerdo! —exclamó el chico mientras unas rayas azules de depresión recorrían su cara, eso hizo que Kazemaru lo mirara con una gotita recorriendo su sien.

—Creo que era de la Segunda Guerra —comentó Ichirouta, desviando la vista del portero. El castaño lo miró sorprendido, hasta que dijo:

—¡Anda! ¡Pues es verdad!

Kazemaru bajó la cabeza y suspiró, su compañero de casa era realmente raro, no sabía cómo alguien podía ser así.

—Pues voy con Kido —informó el castaño con una sonrisa. Frunció el ceño, no pudo evitarlo… no le gustaba que Endo estuviera con Kido, ese chico que decía ser su amigo.

—¿Endo-san?

—¿Mm? —soltó el chico volteando su vista antes de alcanzar la puerta.

—_Quédate…_

—¿Kazemaru? —preguntó extrañado el portero. Kazemaru se mordió el labio inferior, agradecía que estuviera de espaldas y que el otro no lo viera.

—_No te vayas con él, quédate aquí… conmigo…_

—Oe… ¿doushitano? —esta vez estaba preocupado, quizás le había pasado algo.

Kazemaru no lo miró, tan solo se encogió allí y dijo:

—Que te vaya bien…

—Ah —Mamoru estaba tan sorprendido que eso fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca, pero después sonrió—. ¡Arigato! ¡Matte ne!

Endo abrió la puerta de la calle y la cerró tras sí cuando salió fuera. Kazemaru se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se quedó mirando el techo. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no tener el valor suficiente como para decirle que se quedara con él… se sentía tan solo, cada vez que Endo no estaba, se sentía solo y desprotegido. No entendía como ese chico había logrado causar eso en él tan solo en una semana… era ilógico.

—Soy un auténtico baka —susurró muy bajo mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir.

…

Pronto iba a ser su cumpleaños, y como a casi todo el mundo, Atsuya se entusiasmaba de eso. ¡Por fin los 16 años! Obviamente tuvo que esperar un año, en ese instante habría alcanzado la edad actual de su hermano mayor, pero este no tardaría en adelantarse cuando fuera el cumpleaños del peli plateado.

—Oe, te veo muy pensativo. ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Hikaru mientras se acercaba a él tras comprar unos refrescos para él y su koibito. Atsuya se levantó de la banca en donde estaba y cogió el refresco que su koibito le había traído.

—En nada especial… ¡Wa! ¡Té con limón! —exclamó emocionado el pelirrosa tras ver la bebida que le había traído Hikaru—. Realmente sabes mis gustos Hikaru…

—Creo que olvidas que somos novios, aparte del hecho de que también soy adivino…

—Un adivino que no puede leerme la mente, por cierto —aclaró Atsuya con una sonrisa burlona mientras abría la lata de su refresco para beberlo. Hikaru frunció el ceño y lo fulminó con sus ojos dorados.

—Puedo hacer muchas cosas más, por si no lo sabías —le gruñó mientras le sacaba la lengua. Esa acción hizo que Atsuya lo mirara por un momento algo sorprendido, pero después sonrió y dijo:

—Si no metes la lengua dentro, te la devoraré…

El rubio se sonrojó violentamente y refunfuñó avergonzado:

—Hentai…

—Como si no te gustara que fuera así contigo —susurró Atsuya mientras se ponía a caminar por la calle seguido de su koibito. Este tan solo fue detrás de él con el ceño fruncido, bueno, reconocía que le gustaba… solo un poco—. ¡Ah! —exclamó parándose de repente—. Aún no me contaste porque Shirou y el baka de Goenji se pelearon… y no vuelvas a decir que fue culpa tuya o te violaré.

—¡¿Qué clase de amenaza es esa? —preguntó Hikaru rojo como un tomate. Atsuya se encogió de hombros mientras bebía su bebida. El chico rubio cogió su refresco y lo abrió también.

—Ya sabes cómo soy y… siempre cumplo lo que digo.

Un tic apareció en la ceja derecha del chico rubio y suspiró con pesadez… no quería contárselo aún, quería esperar hasta el sábado, si se lo decía ese día se estropearía la sorpresa que le tenía preparada.

—Aún no puedo decírtelo…

—¿Nani? —preguntó Atsuya sorprendido, pero después frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué no?

Hikaru se sentía presionado… y odiaba sentirse así. Atsuya sabía perfectamente eso, ¿entonces por qué lo presionaba para que se lo contara?

—Solo espera un poco más.

—¡Eso dijiste hace una semana!

—Kuso… ¡Déjate de estupideces, Atsuya! ¿Acaso no eres capaz de confiar en mí? —preguntó el rubio enfadándose mientras apretaba con frustración la lata del refresco.

Atsuya tan solo lo miró con una ceja alzada y respondió:

—Claro que confío en ti demo… ¡odio que tengas secretos para mí!

—¡Dejará de ser un secreto si dejas de marearme! ¡Te estoy diciendo que te lo contaré otro día!

—¿Y por qué no hoy? —preguntó susceptible el pelirrosa. Hikaru rodó los ojos y gruñó en modo de contestación:

—Porque no y… deja de presionarme ¿quieres?

Antes de que Atsuya dijera nada, Hikaru se puso a caminar de nuevo seguido de Atsuya. El pelirrosa de ojos grises no dijo nada mientras seguía al chico, pero estaba algo molesto con su koibito por no querer contarle lo que pasaba… ¿acaso era falta de confianza? Fuera lo que fuera, solo esperaba que hubiera una respuesta razonable si su koibito se dignaba a contarle lo que ocurría.

…

¿Puede pasar algo peor que tener que hacer un trabajo con la persona con la que estás peleado? Bueno… Shirou en ese momento pensaba que no. En vez de hacer el estúpido trabajo de historia, Goenji y él se encargaban de mandarse estúpidas y fulminantes miradas para… para lo que fuera que intentaran conseguir.

—No paras de mirarme… —refunfuñó Shirou con un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Goenji rodó los ojos y gruñó:

—Justamente lo que estás haciendo tú.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Shirou con una linda sonrisa—. ¡Es que eres tan lindo, Goenji-kun!

El tono afeminado y teatral que había puesto Fubuki, hicieron que Shuuya sintiera como sus nervios se disparaban.

—¿En serio? ¡No tan mono como tú, Fubuki-kun! —dijo Goenji también poniendo una linda sonrisa mientras miraba a Shirou.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, sin embargo era una risa tétrica y escalofriante, con la que cualquiera se estremecería y se quedaría pálido del miedo.

Shirou suspiró con pesadez y miró la enciclopedia que habían cogido de la biblioteca cuando dejó de intercambiar miradas "tiernas" con Goenji, la verdad es que ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que estaban en casa de Goenji intentando avanzar en el trabajo de historia… bueno, habían batido su récord.

—Podíamos… intentar dejar el enfado de lado aunque sea para hacer el trabajo —murmuró el peliblanco mientras intentaba no mirar a los ojos al peli plata. Este se quedó sorprendido tras oírle decir eso al chico de ojos marrones e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, estaba seguro de haber escuchado mal.

—¿Eh?

—Este estúpido trabajo de historia es importante así que… podemos… intentar hacerlo para no meternos en problemas —dijo esta vez algo avergonzado.

Shirou se quedó congelado mientras le observaba, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. La verdad es que echaba de menos esa faceta amable y tierna con la que Goenji lo trataba casi siempre… se había deshecho por completo cuando empezó este estúpido enfado por aquella discusión. ¿Acaso podía haber una posibilidad de arreglarlo? Ahora que lo pensaba, ambos dijeron cosas hirientes en el momento de la disputa, y algunas cosas eran verdaderas tonterías que Shirou estaba seguro de que no podían ser verdad.

—Hai —respondió suavemente el peli plata—, podemos intentarlo.

Shirou notó la penetrante mirada de su compañero sobre y él y no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Los orbes castaños de Shuuya estaban clavados en él fijamente, como escaneándolo con la mirada sin perder detalle de toda su figura. El chico se ruborizó levemente al ver al delantero de fuego mirarle de esa manera, no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir.

Finalmente, el peli plata optó por esquivar la mirada y concentrarse en la enciclopedia que tenía delante. Miró de reojo a Goenji y pudo jurar que tenía un leve rubor, aunque…

—… _quizás solo fue mi imaginación _—pensó el defensa, su rubor fue a más—_. Me pregunto… si solo a mí me late el corazón de esta manera _—esas palabras pasaban por su cabeza en el mismo momento que ponía la mano en su pecho y notaba los acelerados latidos del corazón.

…

—En serio, no te enfades —le susurró Hikaru a Atsuya, que ya estaban frente la casa del rubio. El pelirrosa tan solo hizo una mueca de indiferencia y giró el rostro para no mirarlo—. Te prometo que te lo contaré el sábado… ¿vale?

—¿Por qué no hoy? —le reprochó el chico de manera infantil.

Hikaru tan solo suspiró y miró a su novio por un largo rato, después se acercó a él y le dio un beso.

—Lo sabrás todo el sábado, tan solo espera.

—No entiendo porque precisamente ese día.

—Etto… —susurró el rubio—, pensé que para ti era una fecha especial.

—¿Nani?

—¡Nandemonai! Olvida lo que dije —soltó el chico de ojos dorados algo nervioso, haciendo que Atsuya lo mirara extrañado. De repente, el pelirrosa puso una sonrisa algo pervertida y susurró:

—Está bien, esperaré al sábado demo… ¿sabes acaso que te daré de castigo?

Las mejillas del rubio enrojecieron al máximo y bajó la mirada, ese estúpido pelirrosa de su koibito era un experto en avergonzarle y apenarle. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, se oyó un pequeño grito y seguidamente vieron como un objeto se dirigía a ellos.

Atsuya esquivó por los pelos ese objeto y vio con sorpresa que era una silla.

—_¿Co-Cómo? ¿De dónde salió esta silla? _—pensó el chico de ojos grises sorprendido.

—Teme… —se oyó una voz entre dientes.

A ambos chicos les recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza… esa voz era de…

—_¡Ah! ¡Iie! _—pensó el pelirrosa lleno de terror al ver un hombre de unos 35 años de cabello negro y ojos dorados mirándole como si quisiera matarle, además del aura que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¿O-Otou-san? —preguntó Hikaru sorprendido. Atsuya se enderezó y susurró:

—Konbanwa… Haru-san.

La mirada dorada del mayor se hizo más pérfida e hizo que los dos chicos se tensaran. Haru se forzó a sonreír y gruñó:

—Teme… ¿qué le estabas diciendo a mi hijo, chibi hentai?

—¿Na-Nani? —preguntó nervioso y lleno de terror.

Por otro lado, la cabeza de Hikaru trabajaba al cien por ciento buscando una posibilidad de que su padre no atentara contra su koibito… quería que siguiera vivo.

—¿Acaso no sabías de quién heredó la habilidad de adivinación Hikaru? —preguntó el hombre pelinegro con una ceja alzada, pero manteniendo su expresión malhumorada.

—D-De usted, por supuesto —respondió el chico pelirrosa—, además… ore… no pretendía hacer nada malo con él, de verdad.

—¡Urusei! —gritó el hombre de ojos dorados—. ¡Tengo 20 años más que tú! ¡Hikaru no puede leerte la mente pero yo sí! ¡No me vengas con tonterías! ¡Que seas el koibito de mi hijo no te da derecho a hacer lo que quieras con él!

—¡Haru! —llamó una voz femenina desde el interior. El hombre, que estaba a punto de degollar a Atsuya, se dio la vuelta y vio a una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio, largo hasta la cintura, y de cautivantes ojos azules.

—¿Kyoko?

—¿Oka-san? —preguntó Hikaru mirándola.

La mujer suspiró y dijo:

—Eres un auténtico baka Haru… deja a Atsuya-kun, es el koibito de Hikaru y tienen derecho a tener ese tipo de relaciones.

—¡No sabes lo que dices Kyoko! ¿Cómo puedes permitir que haga lo que quiera con nuestro hijo? ¡Eres una desconsiderada! —lloriqueó Haru, haciendo que los demás lo miraran con una gota en la cabeza—. ¡Ya dejé que Ritsuka estuviera con el depravado de Kazuki porque me lo pediste! ¡No puedes pedirme que deje a Hikaru también con este hentai!

—Bueno… os dejo que os despidáis bien, yo me llevaré a este baka —dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa mientras arrastraba a su marido con ella.

—¡Matte! ¡Kyoko! ¡Tengo que matar a ese tipo! —gritó el hombre pelinegro, pero la rubia ya lo había metido dentro de casa, haciendo que los dos chicos miraran hacia ese lugar con una gota en la cabeza.

—Etto… creo que mejor me voy a casa ¿vale?

Hikaru asintió y lo miró por un momento.

—Ore… también debería meterme en casa y de paso llevaré la silla que tiró otou-san.

Ambos se rieron y Hikaru finalmente cogió la silla y se metió en casa mientras se despedía con la mano. Atsuya se puso a caminar en dirección a casa al ver que empezaba a oscurecer, pero en su mente seguía la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué Hikaru no quería contarle nada hasta el sábado? ¿Qué pasaba ese día?

…

—¡Itadakimasuu! —exclamó Endo mientras se disponía a cenar con un silencioso y algo molesto Kazemaru. El castaño lo miró mientras comía al ver que no había dicho nada—. ¿Doushitano?

El peli azul lo miró por un momento y entonces susurró:

—Nandemonai…

Kazemaru se sentía algo estúpido al estar molesto con Endo… era cierto que no quería que lo hubiera dejado solo, pero el castaño tenía que ir con Kido para hacer el trabajo de historia. Soltó un suspiro pesado y paró de comer… no tenía mucha hambre.

—Oe, ¿te encuentras bien? Apenas comes —dijo el castaño, pero después se preocupó—. ¿Acaso no te gustó la comida? Si quieres te preparo otra cosa…

Kazemaru no dijo nada, tan solo bajó la mirada y no dijo nada. Endo se quedó algo extrañado mirándole… ¿por qué no le contestaba?

—¿P-Por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar el peli azul algo temeroso de oír una mala respuesta—. ¿Por qué eres… tan bueno conmigo?

Endo no se esperaba esa pregunta. Los palillos resbalaron de su mano y cayeron encima del plato mientras los ojos de Endo seguían abiertos por la sorpresa. Finalmente se dio cuenta de cómo reaccionó y después dijo algo nervioso:

—¿Eh? Ah, pues… porque quiero ser tu amigo, ¿qué otra cosa si no?

La respuesta de Mamoru no parecía muy agradable para el peli azul y ni él mismo sabía el porqué. Sus ojos rojizos mostraron otra vez la tristeza y el dolor, haciendo sobresaltar al castaño.

—¿He dicho… algo malo? —preguntó algo preocupado. Kazemaru tan solo negó con la cabeza y pensó:

—_No lo entiendo… no entiendo nada… ¿Por qué no me gusta que Endo-san diga eso? Hace una semana me agradó mucho que me dijera "somos amigos" demo ahora… ahora… es distinto, quiero ser algo más aunque… tampoco sé a qué nivel. _

El castaño solo se le quedó observando o, mejor dicho, observaba sus ojos. Esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, ¿por qué estaba triste Kazemaru? Estaba seguro de que no había dicho algo ofensivo y ese chico era bastante difícil… ¿qué podía hacer?

—¿Por qué estás triste? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente. Kazemaru levantó la cabeza y lo encaró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo sabes qué…?

—Tus ojos… —susurró sin dejarle terminar—, lo veo en tus ojos…

Ambos pasaron en un largo silencio por un tiempo, hasta que el chico de ojos rojizos lo rompió.

—Sigo sin entender cómo puedes ver cómo me siento a través de mis ojos —decía el peli azul con incomprensión, por muchas vueltas que le daba no le entraba en la cabeza cómo podía hacerlo.

Endo se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el chico. Este volvió a mirarlo como la semana pasada… ¿por qué iba hacia él? Endo se paró justo delante del chico y levantó su mano, por un momento se detuvo, inseguro, pero después continuó y la posó sobre la mejilla de su compañero.

Kazemaru se sobresaltó y se sonrojó al ver la mirada tan penetrante de su compañero y al notar el contacto de la mano del otro sobre su mejilla.

—Kazemaru… no sé cómo es tu pasado y estoy realmente interesando en él, me gustaría saber cuál es la razón de que seas una persona con un carácter tan áspero y frío —dijo el castaño sin despegar la vista de él—. Así que… sufre todo lo que quieras ahora.

—¿Ah? —soltó sorprendido, ¿qué quería decir Endo con eso?

—Sufre todo lo que quieras ahora porque… voy a hacer desaparecer todo tu sufrimiento, no importa cuánto me cueste, lo haré desaparecer y veré tu sonrisa así que… prepárate —le dijo seriamente mientras lo seguía mirando fijamente con sus ojos castaños.

—_Endo-san es… tan cruel _—pensó Kazemaru mirándolo sorprendido y sonrojado, también bastante apenado—_. Porque es capaz de derrumbar todas las defensas que tantos años me costó levantar, con unas simples palabras… ¿por qué es así? ¿Por qué es tan especial?_

Estaba claro que para Kazemaru, Endo Mamoru era una persona de lo más interesante y misteriosa.

…

Si había algo que Kido Yuuto no soportaba era que no tuviera puestas sus preciadas gafas. Desde que era pequeño, las había llevado puestas. Ahora mismo todo el mundo lo miraba de camino al instituto, incluso la gente se le quedaba mirando con bastante curiosidad… ¿aquellas chicas se habían ruborizado acaso?

El chico soltó un suspiro algo pesado y pasó su mano por sus ojos, donde deberían estar sus gafas azules.

—_¡Quiero mis gafas! _—lloriqueó internamente el de rastas.

Cuando llegó a su salón se sentó y los demás de la clase lo miraron con curiosidad. Goenji lo miró con bastante sorpresa y preguntó:

—¿Ya has decidido quitarte esas gafas raras?

Una vena empezó a palpitar en la cabeza de Kido y gritó:

—¡Urusei! ¡Quiero mis gafas! ¡Las he perdido y las quiero de vuelta!

—Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? —preguntó una voz algo divertida. Los chicos miraron hacia delante y vieron a otro de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Kido se sonrojó al verle, esos ojos verdes… ¡era el chico de ayer!

—¿Eh? —soltó Goenji sorprendido—. ¿Se puede saber quién eres?

—Ya que me lo preguntas, me presentaré… mi nombre es Fudou Akio. Hajimemaste (25) —respondió sonriendo mientras miraba fijamente a Kido. Un gran rubor cubrió las mejillas del de rastas y bajó la mirada algo avergonzado—. Oe… ¿esto es tuyo? —preguntó Fudou mientras le mostraba las gafas azules que había perdido.

Yuuto abrió la boca impresionado y gritó:

—¡Mi gafas!

—Cuando te tropezaste ayer conmigo se te cayeron, las vi en el suelo. Te marchaste tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a dártelas.

Unas lágrimas de emoción se formaron en los ojos rojos del chico y exclamó:

—¡Arigato gozaimasu! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco de que me devuelvas mis gafas!

Kido intentó coger sus gafas, pero Fudou apartó la mano antes de que las cogiera. El otro se sorprendió, pero se quedó aún más cuando el castaño apoyó sus manos en el pupitre del chico y se acercó a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Kido se sonrojó al máximo al tenerlo así… ¿qué es lo que pretendía?

—Creo que me lo puedes agradecer de otra forma que no sea con palabras —susurró acercándose un poco más, haciendo que Kido se sonrojara más.

—¿Ah?

—Si quieres que te devuelva tus gafas tan solo te pido una cosa… —dijo Fudou con una sonrisa—. Ten una cita conmigo.

¿Eh? ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Traductor:<strong>

**-¡Ittai!= ¡Duele!**

**-Sumimasen= Lo lamento, lo siento mucho**

**-Hai= Sí**

**-Ore…= Yo… es normalmente utilizado por los chicos, las chicas suelen utilizar el "watashi"**

**-Koibito= Novio**

**-Matta ashita= Nos vemos mañana**

**-Nandemonai= No es nada, no tiene importancia**

**-Ikuso= Vamos**

**-¿Doushitano?= ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa?**

**-¡Arigato! ¡Matte ne!= ¡Gracias! ¡Hasta luego!**

**-Baka= Idiota, tonto**

**-Oe= Oye**

**-Hentai= Pervertido**

**-¿Nani?= ¿Qué?**

**-Kuso= Mierda, maldita sea**

**-Demo…= Pero…**

**-Etto…= Esto… normalmente se utiliza cuando no se sabe muy bien que decir**

**-Teme= Bastardo, maldito**

**-Iie= No**

**-Otou-san= Papá, dicho de manera formal**

**-Konbanwa= Buenas tardes, suele utilizarse cuando ya es muy tarde, cerca de la noche, a veces significa buenas noches**

**-Chibi hentai= Pequeño pervertido**

**-Oka-san= Mamá, dicho de manera formal**

**-Itadakimasuu= Buen provecho, que aproveche**

**-¡Arigato gozaimasu!= Muchísimas gracias**

**Bueno, y que tal? Espero que al menos haya quedado pasable, como ya dije antes, la mitad del capi lo escribí sin inspiración! Y bien, que os ha parecido Fudou? Espero que os haya gustado porque me esforzado en hacerlo un poco diferente! y creo que funcionó!**

**Quería agradecer a: ANONIMOFRIKI, Roxi-chan3, Mai, MizuKi-chan-18, diamonddust22, Aki 1Kino, Amu-Hinamori 12, Shaty Ana, Kasumi Yami no Amaya, Mely Fubuki Kagamine, Shouko-Marigold, feathered moon wings, tsunami, Mikael Mudou, Miku Soseki, Kyoko Misaki y Sweetpie8.**

**Gracias por los reviews! Me hacéis tan feliz! T-T Espero que este capi también os haya gustado! Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir... sayo y cuidaos mucho!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
